


Kitten

by Mychemicalromantic



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Kitty fluff, M/M, kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalromantic/pseuds/Mychemicalromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gets a cat for his birthday. Happiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

"Happy birthday!" Carlos cried as he opened the door to the apartment he and Cecil shared. He cradled the small box in one hand as he closed it and walked inside. 

"Carlos!" Cecil squeaked, jumping up from the couch where he was watching- oh, how fitting- cat videos on his phone.

"Hi! You shouldn't have come, don't you have, like, science things?"

"Not when it's your birthday, I don't. I took the day off. I had to go get your present, though, that's why I was gone. Gino's tonight, _querido_?"  Cecil giggled and nodded, cheeks flushing purple. 

"You're the greatest, Carlos." 

"Nah. That's you, Ceece." 

"Mmm-mm!" Cecil touched the small box and his smile got a little wider. "Me?"

"Yep. Thought you'd like it." Cecil took the box, laughing and giddy with excitement. Sitting down on the couch, he untied the ribbon bow on top and flipped it open. Out crawled a tiny gray-and-black striped kitten. The kitten meowed softly and yawned, tiny pink tongue curling back. She crawled up into Cecil's lap and stared up at him with three bright blue eyes, one above and between the others. 

"Carlos!" Cecil squeaked. "He's incredible!"

"She," the scientist corrected, sitting beside his boyfriend and running a fingertip over the kitten's head. "Her name is Nox." The cat purred softly and tilted her head into the touch, all three eyes closing. 

"I love her! You're the best!" Cecil picked the tiny animal up and held her close, giggling when she licked the tip of his nose. 

"I figured you'd like her. She was at the pet shop in the next town over for almost half-off, I thought it was so sad no one wanted her. She looks like the same species as Khoshek, but I did a little research and the girl cats don't float or grow spikes."

"Great! This is the best thing anyone has ever given me, I love you so much!" 

"I love you too, Ceece." Carlos kissed him softly and smiled. 


End file.
